jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:The Old Republic
Ende Gibst bei diesen spiel eigentlich ein Ende oder so oder ist das so ein spiel was ewig dauert aber immer im gleiche JAhr damit s nicht die anderen Zeitlienen verändert oder hatt es ein Ende so ein KAnonisches und ein Nich-Kanonisches :Also sicher ist glaub ich, dass es endlos ist wie auch alle anderen MMORPGs, aber ob es einen kanonischen Weg geben wird oder nicht... darauf müssen wir wohl warten, bis das Spiel kommt (oder bis auf ein Statement von LucasArts). Jamaryn Star 21:35, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hallo, weiss eigentlich schon jemand ob es was kosten wird das Spiel zu spielen. Also ich meine monatlich oder nur einmalig. Wahrscheinlich monatlich oder? Da es ja WoW vom "Thron" stoßen will. Darth Secura 17:12, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Aber dan wird es sih doch bestimmt keinen KAnon geben weil ein spiel was nie aufhör kan ja nicht in die zeitline aufgenommmen werden maximal der festgreschriebene Anfang und ein ende was viileicht in einen Roman bestimmt wirdDark Ponix Knight 09:37, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Warten wir's ab. Mir wär ein KotOR III sowieso VIEL lieber gewesen. Jamaryn Star 20:59, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::zu der Kostenfrage ist noch nichts weiteres bekannt allerdings gab es neulich eine Meldung die behauptete es würde Miko-Transaktionen im Spiel geben, allerdings wurde sie von EA dementiert...--Nilus van Edel 23:33, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Also ich hab gehört, dass sich das spiel über nen item-shop finanzieren soll.giga the show 93.214.129.155 16:42, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Quatsch das Finanzmodell sthet noch nicht (Quelle: officielles Forum) aber denke sicher nicht dass es Itemshops geben wird! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.242.30.1 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:56, 20. Mai 2009) :::::Also das wird wahrscheinlich schwierig mit dem kanonischen Ende aber was ich mir wünschen würde, naja weng blöd zu erklären, aber es wäre lustig wenn die besten Spieler dann richtig in Star Wars mit einbezogen werden, also dass man dann mt den Spielernamen wircklich exestiert. z.b. wenn man nach Anakin Skywalker in Jedipedia sucht dass man dann genauso nach einen der Besten Spieler suchen kann, also das der in Star Wars wirclich exestiert.--R2-Ich2 12:01, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Liste Ist diese Liste von allem, was im Spiel vorommt, eigentlich in irgendeiner Form sinnvoll? Das hier ist schließlich nicht die WP, und ich hab auch nie verstanden, wozu bei denen diese Liste eigentlich gut sein soll. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:34, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das war von mir eigentlich nur vorübergehend gedacht. Diese Sachen sollten später in einen Text eingebunden werden, aber da es das Spiel noch nicht gibt und es daher auch wenige Informationen gibt, können diese Sachen auch nicht so gut in die Story und einen Text eingebunden werden. Jamaryn Star 20:28, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) UC Kommt hier irgendwann noch was? Das UC steht schon seit längerer Zeit praktisch still. Wenn der Artikel auf dem Stand der derzeit bekannt gegebenen Infos ist, dann kann das UC doch auch raus, damit auch andere den Artikel bearbeiten können. Wenn es neue Infos gibt, kann das UC dann ja wieder rein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:08, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Erscheinen Wann kommt das spiel raus?--Yoda41 Admin 19:09, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Meines Wissens ist noch kein Erscheinungsdatum bekannt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:38, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Der Roman zum Spiel ist für Ende Juli 2010 angekündigt, was dieses Datum warscheinlich machte. Gegenwärtige Entwicklungen sprechen aber eher für einen späteren Termin und letztlich hat EA ein großes MMO für Frührar 2011 angekündigt. Es ist zwar meines Wissens nach nicht erwiesen, dass es sich dabei um TOR handelt, aber sehr warscheinlich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:44, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::P.S. BioWare hat jetzt offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass Frühjahr 2011 als Erscheinungsdatum angepeild wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 08:46, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::In der PC Games Augabe vom Juni wird das zweite Quartal 2011 angegeben. Als Zocker der 1ten Stunde stehe ich solchen Aussagen sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Zwecks der Spezies weiter unten, steht ebenfalls drin das man die Rattataki-Rasse wählen darf. Wie schon gesagt wäre ich auch dort sehr vorsichtig. Zum Abschluß sei noch dies gesagt - Doch nach dem Anspieln kann man sich einfach nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, daß hier möglicherweise ein großes, wenn nicht sogar wegweisendes Online-Rollenspiel entsteht. Gruß Darth HYDRAnous 20:56, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Alle Angaben, die nicht von BioWare, LucasArts oder ElectronicArts direkt kommen, sind als Spekulation oder Platzhalter abzutun (so die offizielle Aussage von BioWare). Insoweit beibt Frühjahr 2010 im Artikel, bis es offiziell einen anderen Termin gibt. Und Q2 2011 würde Frühling 2011 ja nicht mal wiedersprechenen, es sei denn, die rechnen mal wieder in Finanzjahren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:49, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Trooper Der Abschnitt Soldat sollte mal vom UC-steller überarbeitet werden, da sehr viele Übereinstimmungen mit der Beschreibung auf kotor-games bestehen. Oder haben die hier abgeschrieben?--Raitos 20:47, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ist korrigiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:19, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Fehlender wichtiger Abschnitt Mir ist aufgefallen das man noch etwas für Hinter die Kulissen schreiben könnte oder auch einfach in die bechreibeung, dass man nicht gezwungen ist eine guter Jedi zu sein sondern auch als Jedi die Dunkle Seite zu nutzen oder es kann auch einen Sith geben der der Galaxis Frieden bringen will. Das habe ich auf der offizielenn The Old Republic Seite gelesnen. Könnte ich das mit der Quelle ergänzen? R2-Ich2 12:59, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Da fehlt eh noch so einiges bzw ist momentan einfach falsch oder ungenau. Ich werde nach meiner Klausur am 21.7 dem UC-Halter mal ansprechen, ob er meine Hilfe braucht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:12, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist korrigiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:19, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Falsche Infos!? Man kann neben den Klassen einen Beruf wählen, wie Späher,Soldat oder Dieb. D.h man startet mit verschiedenen Talenten und Attribut. Das mit dem Beruf ist Falsch. BioWare hat bis jetzt nur Klassen bekannt gegeben. Falls jemand eine Quelle hat, bitte angeben. Ansonsten rausnehmen. Gruß BobA FetT 13:44, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ist korrigiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:19, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Sith/Jedi Ich habe mir jetzt noch nicht den ganzen Artikel durchgelesen,aber wenn ich mich nicht irre kann man NICHT zwischen Jedi und Sith wählen, sondern entwickelt sich im Laufe der Story von selbst. Ret - Eko95 11:41, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Sorry, habe gerade nochmal selbst geguckt. Habe mich vertan. Ich entschuldige mich. Ret - Eko95 11:43, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe niegens geschrieben, dass man Jedi oder Sith schon zu beginn auswählen kann, aber auch nicht das Gegenteil, weil das einfach noch nicht bekannt ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:35, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Nahkampfwafen Ich habe erst ein Ingame/Dokumentations -Video über The Old Republic gesehen in den Republiksoldaten und auch ein Kopfgeldjäger Nahkampfwaffen hatten mir war zwar nicht klar welche aber ich finde man sollte schon noch dazu schreiben, dass Klassen, die keine Jedi oder Sith sind, auch Nahkampfwaffen haben und einsetzten können. R2-Ich2 10:56, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Im Artikel Republikanischer Trooper steht das bereits, dass sie Vibroschwerter haben. Außerdem ist doch irgendwie klar, dass sich jede Klasse auch im Nahkampf verteidigen kann, genauso wie in KotOR, aber du kannst es gerne an sinnvoller Stelle mit Einzelnachweis in den Artikel schreiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:51, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ic hahbe den Artikel über die Trooper gerade eben gelesen habe aber nichts über Nahkampfwaffen gefunden. ::Da stand nur das sie auch Granaten einsetzten können und Kommandofähigkeiten haben. R2-Ich2 18:19, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::"auch im Nahkampf geschult", "Vibroschwerter für Nahkämpfe bei sich". Steht im Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::WO steht das im Artiel? Ich habe ihn jetzt shcon zum 4. mal heute gelesen aber dies nicht gefunden. R2-Ich2 18:28, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Republikanischer Trooper#Vorgehensweise letzter Satz und Republikanischer Trooper#Ausr.C3.BCstung_und_Charakter 1. Absatz letzter Satz. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:31, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Achso im Artikel zum Trooper ich dachte im Artikel zu The Old Republic. Da könnte man es hinzufügen. MfG R2-Ich2 18:34, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Kannst du gerne machen, aber bitte mit Einzelnachweis. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:37, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ähm wie kann ich einen Einzelnachweiß hinzufügen? R2-Ich2 18:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Schau dir am besten die anderen Einzelnachweise im Artikel an und mach es genau so, also Link zu Quelle. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::So bearbeitet. MfGR2-Ich2 19:01, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wobei es eigentlich unnötig ist, das hier im Artikel zu erwähnen, im Trooper-Artikel reicht das eigentlich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:02, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Konsolen Weiß jemand für welche Konsolen das Spiel rauskommt? MfG Joni 07:45, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:03, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Aller Warscheinlichkeit wird es das Spiel nur für PC und evt. MAC geben, genaues ist aber noch nicht bekannt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:45, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::TOR erschien vor kurzem auf einer Konsolen-Liste von EA, dies wurde von BioWare jedoch dementiert. Insoweit ist davon auszugehen, dass diese Liste ein Fehler oder eine Fälschung ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:20, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Lord Angral Auf der Offizielen Hompage von Star Wars: The Old Republic steht bei dem Trailer zum Spiel (Betrogen Trailer) eindeutig, dass der besagte Sith-Lord Lord Angral. Hier der Beweis. http://www.swtor.com/de/medien/trailer/trailer-betrogen Hier noch einmal ein Zitat der Hersteller: Die Plünderung von Coruscant. Es war die Glanzleistung der ehrgeizigen Militärstrategie der Sith, welche die Geschichte der Alten Republik für immer veränderte. Vielleicht haben Sie schon davon gelesen. Unser erster Trailer zeigt das Ereignis auf eindrucksvolle Weise, mit jeder Menge Action und viel Liebe zum Detail. Die Anführer der Republik sind nach Alderaan gereist, wo sie an den geplanten Friedensverhandlungen mit dem Sith-Imperium teilnehmen wollen. Die mächtigsten Jedi begleiten sie, um sie gegen einen möglichen Betrug durch das Imperium zu schützen. Doch die wahre Absicht des Imperiums liegt darin, die stärksten Verteidiger der Republik von Coruscant fortzulocken, um einen kühnen Angriff zu wagen. Angeführt von Lord Angral nähert sich die Sith-Flotte zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten der Hauptwelt der Republik. Die mächtigsten Krieger der Sith sind als Vorhut in einem gestohlenen Schiff der Republik in den Orbit über Coruscant eingedrungen. Ihre Mission ist tödlich: Sie wollen den Hauptcomputer der Planetenverteidigung zerstören, der tief im Inneren des Jedi-Tempels liegt. AniD 20:24, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ließ den Comic. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:24, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Das sag nur aus, dass die Flotte der Sith von Lord Angral angeführt wurde.... Das kann jeder x-beliebige Sith sein, der Vertrauen von Angral geniest. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:28, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Angral kommandiert den gesammten Angriff auf Coruscant und dringt selbst in den Senat ein, der Sith, der den Angriff auf dem Tempel kommandiert ist ein anderer. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:30, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Der Typ in dem Video ist Darth Anonymus (bitte nicht Ernst nehmen), ein 08/15 Sith-Krieger, wie man hier sehen kann. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:33, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ähnlichkeiten der Designs Könnte man es vielleicht irgendwo erwähnen, dass viele der bisherigen Designs an bereits existierende von anderen Star Wars Serien angelehnt sind? So erkennt man zum Beispiel Pelleaon-Sternzerstörer und Ardent-Fregatten, oder Klontruppen und Nu-Klasse Angriffsshuttles wieder. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:03, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ganz abgesehen von den Klonkriegern/Scouttruppen... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:05, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Gibt es sonst keine Meinungen dazu? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:24, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Hier stimmst du mir zu und im Artikel löschst du meine Änderungen? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:31, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich stimme zu, dass es so ist, aber ich finde nicht, dass das unbedingt in den Artikel muss. Das ist schließich nicht das erste mal, dass bekannte Elemente in SW wieder aufgegriffen werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:07, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Stimmt, aber wir haben ja schon in einigen Artikeln einen Hinweis, wenn dieser irgendeinem anderen Ding ähnlich sieht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:09, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Wenn, dann müsste man das aber nicht im Bereich "Hinter den Kulissen", sonder "Trivia". Außerdem könnte man da auf die gespalltene Meinung der Fan-Gemeinde und den Äußerungen BioWares zu diesem Thema eingehen, in diversen Foren deutlich gemacht wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:17, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Spezies Ist es sicher das man nur menschen spielen kann, hab zwar nix gegenteiliges gefunden ist aber komisch oder?86.56.183.55 18:14, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Welche Spezies spielbar sind, wurde noch nicht bekannt gegeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:27, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::ja aber die bilder un videos von den klassen sin alle menschen is aber nur spekulation und gehört wohl nit hier her 86.56.183.55 19:54, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Vielleicht liegt das dadran, dass im Universum Menschen die meist vertretende Spezies ist (was z.T. daran liegt, dass Masken für die Filme sehr teuer waren und man dann einfach "normale" Menschen als Statisten genommen hat) Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:56, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Nein, es leigt schlichtweg an der Politik von BioWare, keine Teile des Spielinhalts bekanntzugeben, bevor diese Teile nicht zu 100% fertig sind. Wenn die jetzt, bevor sie fertig sind, eine Spezies zu programmieren, diese bekanntgeben, und später die Spezies doch nicht eingebaut werden kann, sind die Fans sauer, weil BW ihr Versprechen, diese Spezies zu bringen, gebrochen hat, und daher wird einfach nichts im voraus bekannt gegeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:05, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Auf der E3 wurde veröffentlicht, dass man als Imperialer Agent auch die Rasse Chiss und als Schmuggler Twi'lek wählen kann. Gruß Comenor 22:41, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Steht auch schonim Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:37, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ah, sry überlesen. Gruß Comenor 16:48, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Preis wie viel kostet das spiel (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.130.52.21 (Diskussion) 20. Jan. 2010, 23:15:49) :Die Software an sich wird wohl irgendwas zwischen 40 und 60€ kosten, während noch nicht bekannt ist, ob es monatliche Gebühren kosten wird. Aber man kann wohl damit rechnen... Es ist aber noch nichts offizielles über den Preis bekannt. Pandora Diskussion 23:21, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::danke (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.130.55.221 (Diskussion) 21. Jan. 2010, 19:13:50) Ich glaube es wird so um die 15-20€ Kosten.Zhar-LestinDiskussion 21:45 , 3. März 2010 (CET) :Spekulationen bringen hier nichts, dafür gibt es Foren. Wenn es einen offiziellen Preis gitb, kommt er in den Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:12, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) Trooper vs. Soldat Nun, nachdem Markes den Begriff Trooper durch Soldat ausgetauscht hat, und C-3PO das revertiert hat, können wir uns der Debatte wohl oder übel nicht mehr erwehren. Die Trooper wurden auf der deutschen Website einheitlich mit Soldat übersetzt, was an sich ja auch die treffenste Übersetzung ist. Nur leider Bleibt dabei die im englischen existierende Unterscheidung zwischen Soldier und Trooper auf der Strecke und die Elitesoldaten der Spezialeinheiten werden mit den einfachen Soldaten gleichgestzt. Insoweit ist eine Bezeichnung der Trooper als Soldat inhaltlich falsch. Hat irgendwer einen Vorschlag, wie wir das am besten hanhaben können und uns geichzeitig an die offiziellen deutschen Quellen und die im englischen existierende Abgrenzung halten können? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:06, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Hoffnung Hallo, im Trailer Hoffnung sieht man truppen die eine Waffe tragen, diese Waffe ist so eine Art Granatwerfer, ich weis nicht wie der heisst, gibt es jemanden der eine Quelle oder eine Bezeichnung dafür hat? Weil man daraus auch einen Artikel machen könnte. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 10:14, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass das eine Blasterkanone ist, ein Artikle über die Waffe ist gegenwärtig aber wohl kaum möglich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:00, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Planeten-Update Wäre es nicht (wie auf der WP) sinnvoller, die Infos über die Planeten bei den jeweiligen Planeten einzubauen. Natürlich dann alle Infos aus dem Holonetz und an Stelle dieser zwei - drei Sätze einfach ein Link zum Planeten-Artikel?Darth Hate 13:13, 27. Nov. 2010 (CET) :In den einzelnen Artikel wird der Planet wärend der ganzen SW-Geschichte beschrieben. Ich halte es daher für sinnvoll, hier einen kurzen Zusammenriss der Bedeutung des Planeten in TOR zu geben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:30, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) Wann spielt TOR eigentlich? Im Artikel.steht dass der große galaktische Krieg als Vorgeschichte herhält. Aber sämtliche Trailer spielen vor dem Vertrag von Coruscant also doch vor dem.eigentlichen.spielgeschehen! Weiß einer wieso? Gruß--HanSolo501 (Diskussion) 21:55, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel (2013) ''Diese Wahl lief vom 27. März bis zum 30.04.2013. The Old Republic Kommentar: Ich habe einige Informationen hinzugefügt und halte diesen Artikel auf jeden Fall für lesenswert. Der Umfang würde auch eine Exzellent-Wertung verdienen, aber leider ist das Spiel zu viel in Bewegung, um eine volle Quellenabdeckung zu gewährleisten. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:16, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Kritik von Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:16, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :*Problem: Der Abschnitt über den Planeten Makeb ist noch UC. Da dieser Planet aber erst im kommenden Spielupdate seinen Auftritt bekommt, sind die aktuellen Informationen relativ rar. ::*Antwort: Infos von der Website des Spiels hinzugefügt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:01, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:37, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Ich erkenne keine Probleme, die eine LSW-Wahl verhindern sollten. Tatsächlich finde ich den Artikel recht gut und das Spiel ist ausführlich beschrieben. Einzelnachweise sind durchgehend enthalten und bebildert ist der Artikel auch, ich stimme deshalb für die Auszeichnung "Lesenswert". JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:37, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) * (1 P.) Ich finde der Artikel ist Lesenswert. Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 15:41, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Habe gerade eben noch ein paar Schönheitskorrekturen und Aktualisierungen an dem Artikel vorgenommen und bin ebenfalls dafür, dass dieser Artikel den Status lesenswert erhält! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:00, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) * (1 P.) Lesenswert ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall... Kerem1234(5) (Diskussion) 13:09, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Naja, ich finde der Artikel könnte noch etwas mehr Inhalt vertragen, außerdem habe ich einige inhaltliche Fehler gesehen und einen Link-Fehler. Aber wenn ihr alle so darauf besteht, dass der Artikel lesenswert wird solls mir recht sein. -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:27, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel mit 10 Pro-Punkten, einer Enthaltung und 0 Kontra-Punkten bestanden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:19, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ergänzung Ich frage mich ob es sinnvoll wäre einen Vergleich zwischen Abonnenten und nicht Abonnenten des Spiels sinnvoll wäre einzufügen. Denn einige Spielinhalte sind für kostenlose Spieler nicht erreichbar. Wie zum Beispiel, das nach dem Erreichen des zehnten Levels die Zeit länger dauert um aufzusteigen. Passt das in so einen Artikel oder ist das eher unpassend, da sich der Artikel mehr um die Handlung und nicht das Spiel umfasst? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 08:17, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Es könnte durchaus Sinn ergeben, eine solche Vergleichstabelle einzufügen. Ich werde mal schauen, was sich da machen lässt... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:00, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Abmwm330 (Diskussion) 13:09, 30. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Es hat nicht Pegi 12 sondern Pegi 16 4.0 Hjhunter, es stimmt, es muss viel überarbeitet werden, Ben und ich werden uns die nächsten Tage und Wochen daran setzen, den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Gruß CC50522 (Diskussion) 11:55, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC)